


I know where you belong

by elliebell (Naladot)



Category: Day6 (Band), Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, JYP Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell
Summary: She’s been all wrong, looking for love in the upper tiers of high school popularity.Suzy gets a crush.





	I know where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke and then my friend told me to post it, and since I am easily influenced, here we are. Don't count out Yoon Dowoon, kids.
> 
> Prompt was T Swift's "You Belong with Me."

The first time Suzy sees him is while she’s cheering for the biggest football game of the season. She catapults to the top of the pyramid and then she spots a boy at the back of the bleachers, his eyes closed as he keeps time on the massive drum in front of him. Even from a distance,  an aura of absolute bliss radiates around him, and Suzy can’t shake the image of it as she falls back into the waiting arms of her team. The crowd roars around her.   
  
She looks for him again as Jinyoung and Jaebum lift her onto their shoulders. He’s still there, grinning at another girl in the band, and Suzy can’t help but scowl with her arms still raised over her head.

“Wow, what’s that face for?” Jinyoung demands when they drop her back to the ground.   
  
“You get a new perspective up there,” Suzy says, turning to look at the football team, and wondering what the hell she’s been thinking for the past four years.   
  


  
  


  
Nayeon’s been gunning for her head cheerleader spot ever since she joined the cheer team last year, but Suzy knows how to use this to her own advantage, and scopes out the gossip with a couple of sneaky questions in the locker room.   
  
The drummer’s name is Dowoon, he’s a junior, he doesn’t really talk, and he’s “a real weirdo,” according to Nayeon. “Like talking to a dog come to life.”   
  
That seems rude, but. Suzy smiles sweetly and waits for Nayeon to finish pulling her sweatshirt over her head. “Well,” she says, “You’ve noticed we’ve been having a problem keeping everyone in rhythm during the ‘Cheer Up’ section, haven’t you?”

Nayeon gives a vague  _ harumph _ . This is her section, and therefore her fault, but out of the kindness of her heart, Suzy doesn’t mention it.

“We could improve our routines by practicing with the band,” she suggests instead, tilting her head to the side until Nayeon shrugs and nods.   
  
Of course, Jinyoung hears this through the grapevine later and complains that it doesn’t even make  _ sense _ , but it’s not like Suzy is making any sense to herself, so she just smiles and says, “I’ve got a plan.”   
  
  


 

  
She never sees Dowoon throughout the week. She’s surrounded by senior athletes in her classes—and Wonpil; who knows how he joined their group but he’s in to stay now—and it occurs to her that maybe she’s been missing out, keeping to her own clique just because it was comfortable. She’s dated plenty—Junho her freshman year, a couple of drama club nerds and a football player her sophomore year, and one weird month with Jaebum last year—but they all fell under a particular  _ type _ , and she’s getting the idea that she’s been making a huge mistake all along.

Because—she’s walking to class one morning and spots Dowoon as he plods to class. He gives a lopsided smile to Wonpil as he runs to catch up, and Suzy is pretty sure this is the first time she’s ever loved anyone, looking at that smile.

“Are you seeing someone?” Jinyoung asks one afternoon as she scans the parking lot for any sign of the elusive drummer.   
  
“No, why?”   
  
“You’re acting weird,” he says. “Usually means a dude. Please don’t date a football player again, it gave me anxiety.”   
  
“You’re too sensitive,” she says. “What are you doing this weekend?”   
  
She knows full well that Wonpil’s band is playing a coffee shop gig, which she never goes to, because there was that time she rejected Brian and—well, it’s weird. But when he says, “Going to Wonpil’s show,” she replies with, “I have no plans. Can I go with you?”   
  
If Jinyoung is suspicious, he’s likely suspicious of the wrong band member, but he doesn’t say anything. “Sure, I guess?”   
  
  


  
  
The drummer is even more— _ something _ up close. Suzy hasn’t figured out what that something is yet, but she can’t look away from him mouthing the words to all the lyrics. She’s been all wrong, looking for love in the upper tiers of high school popularity. Look at this guy. She’s never seen anything so pure in her life.   
  
After the show, she and Jinyoung join the band and Suzy asks Dowoon, “So how long have you been playing?”   
  
He turns bright red and looks at Wonpil.   
  
“About a year,” Jae answers, with all the authority of a university student. Suzy ignores him, smiling at Dowoon until he turns a brighter shade of red.   
  
“What the hell?” Jinyoung whispers, looking at her.   
  


  
  


  
“I think he’d treat me right,” Suzy explains at practice the next day, putting her foot on Jinyoung’s knee and using the momentum to get up to standing on his shoulders.   
  
“He wouldn’t do anything!” Jinyoung says, looking up at her. “He’d just do whatever you tell him to.”   
  
“What’s your point?” Suzy asks, imagining it.   
  


 

  
  
Dowoon evades her everywhere she tries to talk to him, usually turning bright red and running away. She waits for him at his locker at school, and he starts carrying all his books in a huge backpack. She enlists Wonpil to help her, but he just says, “Are you trying to hurt this poor kid? It’s my responsibility to take care of him now that everyone else has graduated, you know!”

“Why can’t I have a crush?” she pouts during afternoon practice, balancing her whole body on one foot which is balanced on Jaebum’s hand. 

Both Jaebum and Jinyoung look up at her with squinted eyes.

“Because you’re—well, you,” Jaebum says.

“And he’s—him.”

“This  _ prejudice _ ,” Suzy groans.

  
  
  
  


Dowoon is so successful at avoiding her, that Suzy eventually gives up. It hurts, more than a little, but it’s romantic in a way, too. Like Romeo and Juliet.

She decides to just go to prom with Jinyoung and Jaebum, because she’s resigned herself to never getting anything in her life besides bad break-ups and two annoying dude friends. She gets a great dress, though, and she tries not to think about how Dowoon won’t even notice it.   
  
When they reach the dance, they find Wonpil standing next to the punch table, looking at his phone. “Oh, you’re here!” he says, only to Suzy, and runs off.   
  
“What—“   
  
Someone taps Suzy’s shoulder, and she turns around. There stands Dowoon in a baby blue tuxedo, holding out flowers and growing steadily more red.   
  
“Will you—“ he says in a low voice, and then just makes a noise in his throat like a fish asphyxiating in the air.   
  
Suzy smiles. She’s never seen anything so cute.   
  
“Do you want to dance with me?” She asks.   
  
Dowoon nods, going purple.   
  
  


 

  
Later, Jinyoung admits he’d spent a month convicing Dowoon that Suzy wouldn’t laugh in his face if he asked her to dance, and that it wasn’t some kind of hazing thing.   
  
Up on top of the pyramid at the next basketball game, Suzy blows a kiss at Dowoon, and he gets so flustered that he throws off the rhythm of the whole band.   
  
“He belongs with me,” Suzy says, delighted, falling back into the cheer team in sheer bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ending:
> 
> _at the wedding_
> 
> “So um... I mean I really like you and all but I know this has just been a joke all along, you can confess now.”
> 
> “Just say I do, Dowoon.”
> 
> “Heh, ok, I do. Ha ha.”


End file.
